Maria Aleyne
The was a merchant ship bound for the Americas. It was attacked along its voyage by Captain Flint and the crew of the Walrus. The reason for Captain Flint's specific targeting of this ship was unknown to the crew, although Gates later suspected it was connected with the captain's past. History Background The ship was to transport Lord Alfred Hamilton and his Young Mistress, travelling under assumed names to Charles Town. However, a former servant of Miranda Barlow's innocently mentioned in a letter the name of the ship that Alfred was travelling on. Miranda pushed Flint to go after the ship, and kill Lord Hamilton for his role in Thomas' death and their exile from London. Flint told his crew that this ship carried a haul so rich that they wouldn't know what to do with all the money from their share. He told them the ship plied the Sephardic trade, and was carrying gold, gems and pearls. The Walrus ''tracked the ship for months without refitting or careening, but when they finally caught up to her, the crew resisted and many pirates were killed. The prize was nowhere near what Flint had promised. One pirate, Morley, overheard Flint confront a man and a woman in a cabin, Lord Hamilton and his Mistress. The two begged him to spare their lives, promising him their fortune. Morley thought that this would increase all their shares to what Flint had promised, but Flint killed them instead. Flint later told Gates that there was a weapon in the room. When Morley told Gates about the murders, Gates simply said "one rich bastard less in the world." Season One Morley tells Billy Bones the story of what happened on the ''Maria Aleyne. ''Morley also tells him that once ashore, Flint met with Miranda Barlow. The rest of the crew just thought the was a fancy Puritan woman who Flint was going to have sex with, but Morley overheard Flint whisper to her "they're dead." Morley says that hunting the ''Maria Aleyne ''was never about money, it was an execution that was part of Barlow's agenda. When Billy finds Miranda's letter to a judge in Massachussetts asking to pardon Flint, he takes it to Gates. He tells Gates that he knows what happened on the ''Maria Aleyne ''and that Barlow was behind it. Gates tells him that they can't do anything about this because they are in the middle of a battle and undermining Flint's position would be unwise. After Billy falls overboard while the ''Walrus ''escapes the ''Scarborough, ''Gates confronts Flint when they're back in Nassau. Gates mentions the ''Maria Aleyne, and how Flint told him he killed the man and the woman in self defense, that the man was reaching for a weapon. Gates tells him that he looked inside the cabin and found no weapons. Season Two Abigail Ashe reveals to Flint and Mrs. Barlow that the boarding of the Maria Aleyne ''and subsequent murder of Alfred Hamilton is what led to Peter Ashe becoming dedicated to eradicating piracy by any means necessary. When Peter Ashe asks Flint and Miranda about the murder of Alfred Hamilton, Miranda explains that it was she who found out about his travel plans. She says she pushed Flint to hunt him down out of anger and to blame her. Appearances *IV.'' ‎(In flashbacks) *''VII.'' ‎(Mentioned only) ‎ *''XVI.'' ‎(in flashbacks) ‎ Category:Ships Category:Merchant Ships